Unlucky Day!
by Lance Corporal Narin
Summary: Berawal dari lucky item yang sebegitu susahnya dicari. Hingga terdampar di sebuah Cafe yang berisi adegan antah brantah. Sampai teror gunting yang menghantuinya. Dan ditawari pekerjaan untuk memuaskan hasrat para gadis Fujoshi yang ada di cafe. Bisakah hari ini lebih buruk lagi? Selamat membaca dan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin minna-san :D MidoTakaMido!


**Unlucky Day!**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke ****milik**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ****cerita ini milik saya~ **

**Pair: ****MidoTakaMido**

**Genre: humor (maybe),**** romance (absurd).**

**Warning: sho ai, garing, ooc, typo, aneh****dll**

**A/N: ****holllaaaa minna~ saya lagi demen sama pasangan ini nih XD /nunjuk MidoTaka**

**Dari sekian pair di kurobas, cuma mereka yang nggak bkin saya galau, karena Mido itu punya Taka, dan Taka itu punya Mido XD/halah!**

**Summary: ****Berawal dari **_**lucky item**_** yang sebegitu susahnya dicari. Hingga terdampar di sebuah **_**Cafe**_** yang berisi adegan antah brantah. Sampai teror gunting yang menghantuinya. Dan ditawari pekerjaan untuk memuaskan hasrat para gadis. Bisakah hari ini lebih buruk lagi?**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

Si hijau berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Berulang kali dia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sebenarnya tak berubah dari posisi benar di hidungnya. Rautnya datar seperti biasa, hmm apa boleh aku bilang kalau dia sedikit cemberut hari ini? Benar-benar wajah yang tak enak dilihat. Ini masih pagi bung, raut wajahmu itu menyebarkan aura negatif pada orang-orang yang tak sengaja berpapasan denganmu.

Hei memangnya kau kenapa Midorima Shintarou? Ya, nama pemuda hijau berkacamata itu adalah Midorima Shintarou. Seorang _3-point shooter_ dari Shuutoku _High School_. Ah sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan pemuda yang terkenal dengan Oha-Asa _freak_ itu. Aku tau! Tak ada benda-benda aneh yang berkedok item keberuntungan yang dibawa pemuda itu.

Usut punya usut ternyata yang membuat wajahnya berubah masam adalah ketiadaan benda-benda keberuntungan yang sering sarankan oleh saluran ramalan favoritnya. Pasalnya baru kali ini Midorima Shintarou belum menemukan _lucky item_nya.

Entah kenapa _lucky item_ kali ini berasa sangat sulit. Peruntungannya juga berada di tiga kebawah setelah _Aquarius_ dan _Gemini_. Dia juga harus jauh-jauh dari orang _scorpio_ agar tak terlibat kesialan. Apa dia harus menyerah dan kembali pulang, mengunci pintu dan meringkuk di dalam kamar dan berharap kesialan tak menghampirinya? Ide bagus, dia rasa.

Dia memutuskan untuk berhenti melakukan pencarian _lucky item_. Dia berbalik arah, menghela nafas sebentar dan mulai berjalan. Dia sedikit kecewa kenapa dia tak bisa menemukan _lucky item_nya padahal ini masih pagi. Pagi di hari minggu yang notabene hari yang terbilang panjang.

_Omelet love_ dari seorang _bulter _adalah _lucky item cancer _hari ini.

Kata-kata itu menggila di kepalanya. Apa maksudnya? Dimana dia bisa menemukan _butler_? Yang ia tahu _butler_ itu hanya menghuni (?) _massion_ dan rumah orang kaya. Dan juga menghuni _cafe_ yang memang di_desain_ untuk mereka dan kebanyakan yang berkunjung adalah kaum hawa. Akan sangat tidak lucu jika dia menyusup di _cafe_ yang sering dibahas para murid perempuan. Tak lupa teriakan horor melengking saat mereka menceritakan betapa tampannya sang pelayan.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Midorima merinding jadi dia memutuskan untuk kembali saja. Manusia yang merencanakan, Tuhan yang berkehendak. Sepertinya itu bukan hal yang perlu diragukan lagi.

**Grooweell**

Suara itu membuat pipinya merona. Perutnya mulai berontak dan dia mulai lapar. Salahkan _lucky item_nya yang membuatnya tak sempat sarapan bersama adik perempuan tercintanya. Entah beruntung atau akan sial, dia menemukan sebuah cafe yang sangat tak **mencurigakan**. Desainnya klasik dan terlihat sudah lumayan ramai. _Desain_ Eropa _Classic_, mungkinkah ada _butler_ didalamnya?

Berpikir sebentar dan memutuskan untuk sekedar beristirahat disana adalah pemikiran yang bijak.

**kling**

Lonceng yang terpasang di pintu itu berbunyi. Sosok hijau, bukan Hu*k memasuki _cafe_ itu. _Cafe_ yang normal. Mata hijau itu menjelajahi seluruh ruangan. Tidak buruk, desain ruangannya membuat Midorima seperti berada di Eropa abad pertengahan. Meja-meja kosong masih tersedia beberapa, pengunjungnya pun juga variatif ada sekumpulan gadis remaja, beberapa orang pemuda. Mungkin cafe ini aman (?).

Beberapa sosok pemuda menggunakan setelan rapi khas seorang _butler_ hilir mudik menghampiri meja tamu. Sepertinya ini cafe normal. Dia segera mencari tempat duduk. Ah ngomong-ngomong, sekarang tujuannya bukan hanya mengisi perut yang lapar. Karena mumpung dia sedang berada di _cafe_ yang terdapat _butler_nya, kenapa dia tak memesan _omelet love_ juga? _Naisu idea_!

Midorima sudah duduk di kursi yang agak terletak di pojok _cafe_. Dia sengaja memilih tempat itu, agar rahasianya hanya dirinya, tuhan dan _bulter_ yang melayaninya yang tahu. Dia bukan orang yang mempunyai perisai malu yang tebal. Apa yang akan terjadi jika orang-orang di cafe itu mengetahuinya sedang memesan _omelet love_?

Meski ia sudah terbiasa membawa benda peruntungan yang kebanyakan wujudnya aneh dan memalukan. Tetapi ini beda rasanya saat kau memesan sesuatu berunsur _'rabu-rabu' _alias _love-love_ pada seorang laki-laki, bisa-bisa orientasinya dianggap menyimpang. _No way_!

Seorang butler dengan senyum _charming_ menghampirinya. Dia berambut pirang, bulu matanya terlihat sangat lentik, apa dia memakai maskara?

_Butler_ itu sedikit menunduk, sepertinya itu sebuah formalitas untuk menyambut tamu. _Butler_ itu menyerahkan daftar menu."Silahkan."

Midorima mengamati daftar menu. Matanya memincing, _omelet love_!

Sedikit berdeham, dia memberi isyarat pada sang butler untuk menunduk."Sa-satu _omelet love_, _pancake_ dan _orange juice_." Bisiknya.

Si pirang tersenyum dan mulai mencatat pesanan Midorima."Ada lagi?"

Midorima menggeleng. Si pirang menyerahkan sebuah buku yang mirip dengan daftar menu, Midorima mengernyitkan alisnya."Silahkan anda pilih siapa butler yang akan melayani anda." Si pirang tersenyum.

"Kenapa begi_"

"Kyaaaaa!" Midorima melonjak kaget. Beberapa gadis berteriak bukan histeris tapi kegirangan. Dua orang pemuda yang Midorima ketahui adalah _butler_ dari _cafe_ ini saling berhadap-hadapan. Firasat Midorima buruk seketika saat seorang dari pemuda itu mengambil _stick pocky_ dan menyelipkan dibibirnya. Sementara pemuda didepannya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriakan itu semakin keras dan riuh saja. Mereka menggila ditempat.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!"

"Wajah Kagami-_kun uke_ sekali!"

"Aomine-_san_ memang _seme _sejati!"

Kacamata itu retak seketika."_Goshujin-sama_?"

"_Ca-cafe_ macam apa ini! Ke-kenapa mahkluk sesama jenis itu! Ada apa dengan mereka!" teriak Midorima, syukurlah teriakannya terendam oleh teriakan hebat para gadis.

"A-ano _goshujin-sama_, me-memang begini cafe kami." Si pirang sedikit gugup."A-apa anda tak membaca keterangannya?"

"Keterangan apa?"

"I-ini _BL ca-cafe_."

"AAPA!"

"Hei! Jangan berteriak, kau membuatku tak bisa mendengar suara merdu Izuki-_san_." Seorang pemuda dengan poni miring meneriakinya.

A-ada apa dengan laki-laki itu! Kenapa dia bermanja-manjaan dengan _butler_ manis berambut hitam itu. A-apa laki-laki itu sedang disuapi sang _butler_?

"Ja-jadi _goshujin-sama_ siapa _butler_ yang anda pilih?"

Midorima bangkit dari duduknya. Dia ingin pulang saja, perasaannya mengatakan kalau dia lama-lama disini akan terjadi hal-hal diluar harapannya."Aku tak jadi pe_**slap**"

"Tak ada yang boleh meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum memesan makanan. Itu peraturan yang harus diikuti oleh pengunjung."

Si hijau masih membeku ditempat. Serangan benda tajam tadi membuat otaknya berhenti berpikir."Jadi silahkan anda kembali duduk dan pilihlah _butler_ yang anda inginkan." Sosok merah berdiri tak jauh dari pintu yang berlabel '_Manager_'."Terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan nikmati _service_ kami." Sosok mungil itu kembali memasuki ruangannya.

Midorima duduk dengan keadaan masih gemetar."Pi-pilihkan siapa sa-saja terserah kau."

"Tolong tunggu sebentar, _goshujin-sama_." Butler pirang itu menunduk dan segera undur diri.

.

.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama _goshujin-sama_." Suara yang terdengar ceria itu mengalihkan perhatian Midorima dari jalanan yang tampak begitu menarik baginya. Daripada matanya harus melihat pemandangan humu live di depan matanya!

"Hng." Balas Midorima ala kadarnya. Dengan cekatan _butler_ berambut kelam itu menata pesanan Midorima.

"Ada lagi?" Midorima menggeleng, sang _butler_ tersenyum. Si hijau menunggu mahkluk hitam itu pergi meninggalkannya. Namun sayang, mahkluk manis itu masih berdiri didepannya dan tak ada gerakan yang menandakan dia akan meninggalkan Midorima.

"Ehem, bisa tinggalkan aku?"

Sang _butler_ menelengkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia bingung.

**Slap. Duk.**

Sesuatu jatuh dari atas, dan menacap ditempat kosong di mejanya. Gunting! Di tengah-tengah tusukan gunting itu terdapat secarik kertas.

'_Pengunjung yang terhormat_

_Dimohon tidak berbuat ulah lagi dan membuat butler kami kebingungan. Anda dicukupkan untuk mengobrol santai dengan butler yang anda pilih sembari menghabiskan pesanan anda._

_Terima kasih atas perhatian anda_

_Ttd_

_Manager Cafe de l'hommes'_

Midorima meneguk ludah. Dilirknya _butler_ berambut hitam yang ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali. Masih tersenyum cerah seolah peristiwa pelemparan gunting tak pernah terjadi.

"Du-duduklah." Suruh Midorima, si _bulter_ menurut. Suasana yang sangat _awkward_.

Si hijau berdeham. Dia ambilnya pisau dan garpu, memotong sedikit _pancake_ berlumur sirup mapel itu."_Goshujin-sama_, boleh aku melakukan pekerjaanku?" pinta sang _butler_.

Midorima memandangnya bingung."Silahkan." dia menganggap si _butler_ akan pergi dan melayani pengunjung lain. Namun sayang dugaannya meleset total.

Tanpa babibu si _butler_ mengambil garpu dan pisau dari tangan Midorima."Apa yang kau_"

"Aaaa~" wajah Midorima memerah seketika. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, dia terkena _culture shock_!

Pemuda dengan _name tag _Takao Kazunari itu memasang raut cemberut."Buka mulutmu _goshujin-sama_, bisa-bisa gajiku dipotong _manager_." Kini sang _butler_ mencurutkan bibirnya.

"A-aku bisa makan sendiri." Niatnya sih mau merebut kembali pisau dan garpu yang berada ditangan Takao tapi lagi-lagi benda tajam itu datang dan menghantui hidupnya.

**Cring**

**Slap**

**Duk**

Gunting itu berdiri manis disela jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Midorima. Nyaris!

Seolah mengerti secara tersirat buru-buru Midorima meraih pergelangan tangan Takao dan memasukkan potongan pancake itu kedalam mulutnya. Cepat habiskan makanannya cepat bayar cepat pulang dan nyawanya akan cepat terselamatkan. Begitulah rencana-rencana yang Midorima rangkai dalam otaknya.

Ia heran, padahal jelas-jelas ada _lucky item_ didekatnya kenapa dia mendapat kesialan beruntun. Jangan-jangan ada _scorpio_ disekitar sini! Ia mulai curiga, sejak _butler_ ini melayaninya sudah dua gunting menghantuinya! Ah sudahlah. Dia harus cepat menghabiskan pesanannya.

Mengunyah sang pancake dengan tak sabaran, menunggu sang butler kembali memotong pancake yang berada dipiring. Namun entah kenapa pemuda didepannya tak menunjukan sebuah pergerakan. Si hijau kembali dari alam lamunannya, dilihatnya pemandangan dihadapannya membuatnya mengeryitkan alisnya bingung.

Takao dengan wajah memerah kepiting rebus terdiam dengan sorot mata mengarah pada tangannya yang kebetulan masih berada digenggaman Midorima Shintarou. Dengan cepat Midorima melepaskan tangannya.

Dia tak bermaksud apa-apa sungguh!

"Ma-maaf." Gumamnya malu sembari menghadap kearah lain.

Wajah mereka benar-benar semerah buah ceri."_Da-daijou-bu._" Hanya terdengar seperti bisikan yang sangat kecil.

"Kyaaaa~ Takao-chan imut dengan wajah memerah seperti itu!"

"Mana _seme_nya mana _uke_nya wajah mereka berdua memerah semua, manisnya!"

"Tentu saja yang berambut hijau sebagai _seme_nya! Kyaaaa~"

Ibu dosa apa anakmu ini!

"Ka-ka-kami tak melakukan apa-apa nanodayo!"

"Kyaaa~ apa dia _seme _dengan _tipe tsundere_ kyaaa imutnya~" massa itu semakin menggila.

**Tap tap tap**

"_Ojou-sama_." Suara riuh itu seketika terhenti."Apa anda sekalian menginginkan Kazunari berpasangan dengan tuan ini?"

Koor 'ya' terdengar riuh. Laki-laki berambut merah yang dia ketahui sebagai _manager cafe_ itu berbalik badan dan menghadap langsung Midorima. Dia menyeringai lebar."Tuan bisa kita berbicara empat mata?"

**Glup**

Auranya terasa sangat mengintimidasi. Reflek Midorima mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Anda lihat tadi bagaimana antusias para pelanggan saya?" Midorima mengangguk."Bagaimana kalau saya menawari anda pekerjaan sebagai _butler_ disini?"

"APA! Aku tidak mau, aku masih pelajar nanodayo!" sanggahnya, sepertinya dia lupa siapa pelaku pelemparan gunting tiga kali beruntun tadi.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka juga pelajar. Saya harap anda dapat berubah pikiran." Sang manager berambut merah itu menatapnya sendu. Tentu itu hanya akting semata.

Si hijau memalingkan wajahnya."Sepertinya tidak nanodayo."

"Baiklah kalau begitu_**ckris**_**ckris**."

**Glup**

.

.

.

"Kyaaa kau lihat itu! Me-mereka memang pasangan yang manis! Kyaaa~"

Sekarang Midorima hanya berharap tak ada teman satu kelasnya yang berada disini. Namun sekali lagi sayang, _omelet love_nya sepertinya tak manjur lagi.

"Lihat bukankah itu Midorima-_kun_?"

Sial!

"Ah iya! Tapi Midorima-_kun _terlihat sangat keren dengan baju _butler_ itu kyaaa!" wajah si hijau memerah."Ngomong-ngomong siapa pasangannya ya?" gadis berambut pink itu bertanya pada temannya.

"Katanya sih dia menjadi _patner official_nya Takao-_kun_!" gadis coklat pendek berseru semangat.

"Takao-_chan_? Wah _hontou_ kyaaaa!" dan pembicaraan itu berakhir dengan teriakan histeris dari si pink.

Ada apa dengan gadis-gadis itu? Apa mereka sudah tak tetarik mempunyai pacar pemuda tampan? Hingga mereka tega memasangkan para laki-laki dengan mahkluk sejenisnya? _Kokoro_ ini lelah.

"Shin-_chan_~" Midorima begidik, siapa yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang menggelikan seperti itu? Dia menoleh, dan berdirilah di sampingnya seorang pemuda raven belah tengah, Takao Kazunari! Orang yang membuatnya terseret dalam lubang gelap hayalan liar para gadis.

Ah sebenarnya bukan salah pemuda ini sih, jika saja dia tak menggenggam tangan Takao mungkin sekarang dia sudah berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ah tidak semua ini salah scorpio yang entah menjadi zodiak siapa yang berada di tempat ini.

"Zodiakmu apa nanodayo?" Midorima bertanya dengan nada datar sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Eh? Memangnya untuk apa Shin-_chan_?" Takao menelengkan kepalanya, gestur ketika dia bingung.

"Jawab saja nanodayo."

"Emmm sepertinya scorpio." Jawab Takao polos.

Penyebab kesialannya memang murni Takao!

Reflek Midorima merenggangkan jarak diantara mereka."Menjauh dariku nanodayo, oha asa bilang cancer tidak diperbolehkan berada dekat dengan scorpio!"

"_Are_ kau percaya ramalan Shin-_chan_?" Takao tersenyum jahil. Sangat kontras dengan sikapnya yang malu-malu tadi."Kita tak boleh berjauhan Shin-_chan_, kita ini resmi jadi _patner official_ loh~" Takao berjalan mendekatinya, Midorima melangkah mundur.

"Kyaaaa~ _uke_ yang agresif~" teriakan nyaring melengking membuat kacamata Midorima retak dua kali.

"Takao-_kun_ lakukan yang terbaik!" Midorima memandang cengoh gadis yang baru saja meneriakkan kata yang bermakna ambigu.

"_Ha'i ojou-sama_~" Takao mengedipkan matanya.

"Kalian harus menikah!" haa! Gadis itu gila!

"Menjauh nanodayo! Aku remaja normal!" teriakan kolosal menggema di cafe itu.

"Gajiku pasti akan bertambah banyak, _sankyu_ Shin-_chan_!" seru Takao ceria dengan gerakan tak terduga dia menerjang Midorima yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Kyaaaa!"

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan teriakan para gadis yang kegirangan.

**The End**

Ah akhirnya keturutan bikin MidoTakaMido xD

Jujur saya masih bingung menentukan siapa seme dan uke diantara mereka XD

Tapi saya lebih suka Mido jadi seme XD

Oke sekian~

Mohon kerjasamanya ^w^

Salam manis

RRNRd


End file.
